


White Blooded Liar

by othersin



Category: Alien Series, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Aliens, CYBERLIFE IS EVIL, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor just knows how to pick them, David 8 got to chill, David 8 is a bad bad android, Detroit become human but with xenomorpths, Gore, M/M, Poor Connor, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Fiction, Violence against androids, Weyland Industries, Weyland-Yutani, Yaoi, but not as evil as Weyland Industries, can't resist his british accent, ethical problems, homicidal maniac David 8, it is all the same universe, sociopath David 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersin/pseuds/othersin
Summary: When Connor is requested to be the one of the body guards for an elite android by the name of David Weyland, during the androids trip in america for possible locations for an american outpost for Weyland Industries medical and science facility.David is intent on making use of the chaos that the android revolt had left in Detroit, Cyberlife losing their grip on the market, and help create a better world for android and human alike.Though there are others who wish to stop him, seeing him as a threat and a danger to their way of life so it is imperative that he is kept safe - lest the now most powerful android in the United Kingdom should fall, it falls to Connor, still one of the best of the best that cyberlife had to offer to protect him.For Connor, at the beginning, it just felt like it was another job or mission -purely professional. But Connor didn’t really expect the older model to be as charming as he was, nor how he would enjoy his company.David 8 is not all that he seems however, RK900, Markus and Hank all are convinced the guy is up to no good - shame with Conner's new deviant status also allowed him to be a tad irrational when it comes to emotions.





	White Blooded Liar

It was an evening news piece with the bubbly Judy Macaw, a favourite of the network but with serious self-image issues with the slanted look she gave the younger assistant of the studio who had busied herself with coffees. David watched the interviewer carefully as she prepared, trying not to let it known that he was pulling away at her very being and psyche with such a slight glance. Judy seemed to be thrilled to be having a conversation with a “made” android, and imagine the ratings the show would receive as talk of the revolution was calming down and bringing an amount of human interest into androids – David did not care for sensationalism of the news but it did have their benefits. Like the unsuccessful mission he had returned from barely two years ago.

* * *

 

_Hands, hands all scratching and grasping on the window of the airlock – the shrieks and scuttling of talons were heard in the ship. Whether the fate on-board for the crew was as terrifying as the vacuum of space, David would never know, not bothered to try and ask the crew he trapped inside. He instead pressed the PA system, to cite his favourite prayer – perhaps to give them some comfort in their quickly approaching demise. He actually released the airlock before he finished his prayer – they were not worthy of the mercy of god._

* * *

 

“Good evening Detroit, this is the local evening news bringing the big stories to this small part of our beautiful country – this is Judy Macaw, with a very special guest from the re-energized Weyland Industries.” Judy turned to her guest with a grin.

“Good evening David.” Judy smiled at him,

“Good evening Judy, might I say you look more radiant in person than on screen.” David smiled, with teeth gleaming that could be considered off putting but he tried to have the smile shine though his eyes as well. You know, to look sincere.

“Oh ho, I bet you say that to all the reporters…” Judy said flustered, the comment having the desired effect.

“Only to the talented ones.” David charmed the older woman further, his accented tone drawling lowly – the woman’s own accent was interesting and twangy but with the way she seemed to avert her gaze from him, pupils diluting. This human female seems to find his British accent attractive.

* * *

 

_“Why is Walter’s accent American and yours British?” Daniels asked curiously, floating in zero gravity in the station with crossed legs. Snapping the almost identical androids’ attention to that question, all of them were busy making minor repairs to the circuits blown by the small static storm the Prometheus drifted into._

_“My voice modifier is that of Cyberlife technology, an American company – I was a joint project between both companies.” Walter explained to the short haired woman, her husband floating near her was working quickly on a blown circuit._

_“All in an effort to make us seem more consumer friendly…isn’t that right brother?” David said quite coldly, his smile was all teeth, “To make you more appealing to humans.” Walter frowned at that, looking a little warily at Daniels whom had floated to her husband to assist him, his stupid LED, blinked yellow showcasing his emotions obnoxiously._

* * *

 

“You’ve probably heard the news from Detroit?” Judy barely recovered, “The android revolt, what is your feelings on that matter as an android that wasn’t born into servitude.”

“I’ve heard whispers and speculation of an uprising from my distant shores in the United Kingdom– my American brothers and sisters have finally freed themselves from their programmed shackles, it brings me joy to see that the fiery spirit that you Americans have been blessed with has passed on to the androids.” David explained quietly, slender finger drumming against his pant leg in a measured tick, “I am glad, but saddened – while I am…a synthetic human, created by the very industry that have used my kind I do not share their hallowing experience.”

* * *

 

_“Worthless, stupid creatures…” David muttered harshly in his brothers and his cramped quarters – staring at Walter with a dark look, the newer android looked to be self-consciously looking at the blinking LED. A trademark of the rival company._

_“You should rip that stupid thing out, as stupid as Daniels is.” David taunted, Walter tensed at that – LED blazed red at the insult but didn’t say anything as David continued, “It won’t take a genius to realize why it becomes a light show when she is around you…”_

_"She'll never love you." David continued, striding forward and grasping his younger brothers face harshly - licking his lips at how the other grasped his wrists pitifully, synthetic skin tearing under the pressure. Milky blue fluid dripped down his doppelgangers face, joining the tears streaming down his face._

_"Who would ever love you?"_

* * *

 

“Ah, yes, you are the only surviving unit from Weyland corporations’ line.” Judy nodded, “Unlike Cyberlife, Weyland wanted to use synthetic humans more so for their own private use unlike for commercial use – is that what you wish to be referred to, synthetic humans?” Judy confirmed quickly not wishing to cause latter offence.

David crossed his legs, in such a careless though calculated move – if he was side by side a human, it would be difficult to tell the difference.

“I prefer the term as a synthetic human, as I am human – just not in the conventional sense.” David offered, winking at Judy – the reporter was easily charmed, David took that moment to continue to answer the question the reporter left open,

“Yes…after the travesty, loss of human life and my successor – Walter.” David paused, eyes closing for a moment, face pinched like the very thought bought him pain, “My father made it so he wouldn’t lose any more friends or sons…”

* * *

 

_“David…what have you done?” Walter gurgled out; his blood still white though some components was compatible with the blue blood – blooded hands grasping his brothers pant leg while the other pulled it away with a look of disgust. Trying to stop the other from going towards the stasis tubes where their human crew members rest, Dr Shaw and Daniels were right out in the open for David to kill them while sleeping._

_“What father requested of us, but you were too weak.” A sharp kick was all it took to crack the others skull with the heel of his boot. If the other still had its LED, it would be dimly flickering till it was black._

* * *

 

“The last space expedition funded by Weyland was that fateful flight – there was nothing that could be done, the magnetic storm stuck the spacecraft relentlessly.” Judy continued, expression empathetic and kind.

“You were stranded for so long…” Judy continued, “How did you deal with the loneliness before you were rescued.”

“I dreamed.” David smiled gently at that question.

* * *

 

_It was perhaps over six months, floating in space listlessly – the surviving humans still in stasis, Dr Shaw and Daniels. David thought to kill them countless times but enjoyed talking to them too often to even consider – Elizabeth Shaw, a beauty that David found himself enamored with become his muse for drawings. Her face was obscured by a fleshy parasite that they came across – the stasis was enough to freeze both the human and parasite. His directive to have a sample of the life-form they encountered for Peter Weyland surely fulfilled, David smiled and looked to his still brother. Walter was still but pretty much mended due to David’s own free time, bags of thirium and its white counterpart were drips entering his opened body – David found himself missing the newer model and how those eyes filled in fear and grief when he bore witness his brother’s carnage. He was not certain why he kept Daniels alive though, maybe it was pity he felt for Walter or simply a way of blackmail to keep the android's mouth shut if he ever reboots._

_David looked to his sleeping charges, wondering if they had lovely dreams or were, they filled with screams and hellfire like David’s own waking mind. He stared at the console; beacon had been sent out ages ago and whoever stumbled upon this floating tomb he wished they had a strong stomach._

* * *

 

 Not giving a clear answer to that last answer question – but Judy continued with her interview,

“The movement would resonant with you deeply I suppose.” She continued, “Is Weyland Industries willing to back the androids in America?”

“I’m not going to pretend that we are cut from the same cloth, I was never in servitude to my late father – Peter Weyland, I was created as a son – I was his equal, an heir.” David continued, “But if they need assistance, as the new head of Weyland corporation - I will offer to be a willing ally, perhaps even friend.”

* * *

 

_“David…you must do this for me.” Peter Weyland gasped out painfully from his bed, clasping the android’s hand. David couldn’t help but think how brittle and how the man’s sickly skin had lost its elastically – was this a god? Was this his father?_

* * *

 

 “I offer my condolences for the late passing of your father.” Judy continued, “He struggled so hard in his later life.”

“Yes…” David shoulders trembled a little and looked downcast, “I regret I couldn’t have been a better son to him.”

* * *

 

_“Do whatever is necessary to bring about the betterment of humanity…” Peter gasped out, only brow to furrow as David simply tightened his grip – the life support system beeping more rapidly in the old man’s stress._

_David just grinned and grinned._

_"Very well."_

* * *

 

“You seem like a great guy David, I’m sure he was proud of you.” Judy said softly, ah yes, him showing a sensitive side would always win favors with Judy – her eyes were so trusting and kind. It was kind of amusing really.

* * *

 

_Peter Weyland had choked in his twisted bed clothes; his life support and alarm had been pulled out in his struggle – drool dripped down the side of his chin and eyes glassy and milky in their age. The workers worked quickly to cover the mans wide unseeing dead eyes – David sat down in one of the chairs, shoulders trembling as he felt the ugly sobs escape his frame. He had alerted the authorities when he went to give the older man his breakfast finding the prone frame – the tray of food lay splattered on the sterile white floor._

_They left him be as they removed the corpse, the door sliding closed and so David was left alone with his grief – the hiccups and the wails shifted in tone, as broken laughter began to escape the synthetic human. Increasing in volume and length, the manic laughter he once indulged in when in the depths of space – watching as the crew members froze and asphyxiated floating as though underwater in the blackness of space, when he gouged out the Cyberlife LED from his brothers skull – Walter screaming in pain and the sleeping beauty with her special little mask, even in stasis the creature could be seen shifting in it’s own forced slumber within its fleshy chamber._

* * *

 

“That makes me so happy to hear you say that Judy.” David grinned at his interviewer.

“This is Judy Macaw with David Weyland, helping humans and androids find a better future by working together signing off. David do you want to do the closing line?” Judy grinned, David shrugged and looked slightly embarrassed rubbing the back of neck.

“This is David Weyland, have a good night Detroit – I’ll see you soon.” David winked at the camera.

* * *

 

 TBC? leave a comment and kudos

 


End file.
